Business applications may be implemented by multiple systems. For example, systems may work together on several business processes which have to use functionality of more than one system. These various systems may communicate with one another using middleware technology. However, middleware technology often performs computationally expensive tasks (e.g., XML transformations). In addition, the data related to the business objects may be stored redundantly by the various systems. As a result, efficient inter-system communication becomes a difficult task. Thus, a need exists for a system integration architecture that allows for more efficient communication between systems.